A boy's Love potion
by ReianaA
Summary: Lucy's birthday is coming up in two day's, but how can the guild members forget except Laxus, and his team. Why did Mira suddenly say that him and Lucy were dating. How come nobody knows, why doesn't Team Natsu know. Whats with the angry yet sad aura in the guild. And what! Laxus is... Confessing?
1. Chapter 1

_**(As promised, here's A boy's Love potion)**_

_**Chapter 1: Love potion.**_

The day was as normal as ever, Cana drinking the barrel of alcohol as she sat on top of the table, Erza eating strawberry cake with Mira, Loke trying to get the girls attentions by giving his famous side wink, Natsu trying to pick a fight with Laxus while he rejected him bordly and Gray, for the first time he wasn't stri... oh, never mind he just st-str-stripped.

"KY-KYAAAA!" Juvia screamed as she fainted.

"Gray, your clothes" Levy said, trying to help Juvia.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Was all Gray's reply as he scouted for his clothes.

Shortly after Gray found his clothes, and the guild settled down, then the blond celestial maiden walked in, a little too happy.

"Good morning" Lucy greeted as she waved happily.

"Why so happy Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Do you know what's coming up in two days" She then asked, making the guild curious.

"Um... no " Natsu replied, suddenly Lucy's smile and happy appearance disappeared as if something had vanished and she didn't want it to exist, once Lucy's smile faded, a dark amount of evil aura came from her.

Suddenly she mumbled something and walked out of the guild.

"You idiot, now look what you did" Gray stated as he walked over to him.

"Natsu, what did you say!" The girls of the guild asked as they began to give off wicked quantity of evilness.

"n-n-n-nothing" he replied.

"Then what did she say to you?" They asked once again.

"She asked if I knew what was coming up in two days," he answered, suddenly the guild fell into a heavy atmosphere of guilt, like they forgot something.

"Oh no, I forgot..." Erza said in a low tone and stopped eating her strawberry cake.

"It Lucy's..." Levy joined Erza and stopped whatever she was doing.

"How can we forget..." Cana whispered as she stopped drinking her barrel of alcohol.

"Wait, I don't understand" Natsu stated.

"Juvia remember's" Juvia said, making everyone turn the attention towards her.

"What do you mean, Juvia?" Gray asked, a bit curious.

"Juvia remembers, that Lucy said it's..." Suddenly she was interrupted.

"It's her birthday" Laxus stated, making them turn their attention to him "Well, at least I remembered that it's princesses birthday." now everyone was shocked.

"H-How did you know that?" Erza said shocked.

"And why are you calling her princess?" Loke yelled angrily.

"1, because she told the guild" He replied to Erza, then turned to Loke, "And 2, why do you care, there's no law that says not to call a girl 'princess', and plus I didn't forget her birthday, did I" and that hit Loke so bad where he was on his hand and knees with his head down.

"Wait, she did?" Levy said

Laxus sighed, "Even though your her best friend, you couldn't even remember her birthday, now that's sad"

Levy glared, but he was right, Lucy and Levy have been Best Friends ever since she signed up with the guild.

"And she did tell you, right Fried" Laxus said as he put his feet on the foot rest and put both his hands behind his head as he yawned.

"Yes, she said last week that her birthday is the 1st of July, and she wanted to know if you guys could spend it with her, by the reaction on your face, I see you have forgotten" Fried answered.

"And how are we supposed to know that, that's the truth" Jet and Droy shouted.

"Would it be better to ask Lucy when she's in, that mood?" Fried backfired, causing the guild to drop silent, when suddenly Mira spoke.

"Hmm... I was wondering?" Mira asked, which make Laxus curious.

"Wondering what, Mira" Laxus questioned.

"Well, Why do you care about Lucy's birthday" Mira asked with curiosity, which only made the whole guild curious.

"Ha, I knew somebody would ask a question like that, but anyway i'm only doing this as an apology." Laxus answered.

"An apology?" The guild questioned.

Laxus sighed once again, "Huh... I thought you guys knew, me and Lucy were dating"

Once again the guild dropped silent, "When?" Erza asked with her head down, while the others stayed quiet.

"Um.. after um... um.. um... I don't know, when were we dating, Fried?" Laxus questioned.

"You and Lucy were dating for a month and a half, ever since your birthday, well you did..." Suddenly a bolt of lighting struck him.

"I told you not to speak of that incident" Laxus growled quietly to Fried.

"I am deeply sorry" Fried apologized " And she left him only a couple of weeks ago" he finished his sentence to the guild members.

"H-How come she never told any of us" Gray mumbled.

"Maybe she didn't trust you guys enough" Laxus suggested.

"Your lying Lucy is a part of our team, and we share all of our secrets and..." Natsu shouted but was hit by Erza's wrath.

"Even though she's apart of our team, and even though she's Levy's best friend, it doesn't guarantee that she'll tell every single secret" Erza stated.

"What like the one where the great and mighty Erza got into fight with Cana about her alcohol falling into Erza's cake, then Lucy made you become friends by bribing you two with her home made chocolate fudge cake, which if I say so myself, it's Very good" Laxus said as he looked up to the ceiling.

"You.. but, she... wouldn't," Erza and Cana said in unison.

"And the one where Gray and Lucy where sent on a mission together, and Gray stepped in some animals droppings, then was chased by some vicious animal that was supposed to be twenty feet tall, but was actually twenty cm tall." Laxus continued on.

"H-How did..." Gray stumbled on his words.

"And the one where Levy went over to Lucy's house, apparently crying her eye's out, just because Gajeel said that reading books were for wimps and he much like to go out with a girl like Erza" Laxus carried on, even though they were secrets that were told only Lucy, he still carried on.

"B-But how, she promi.." Levy's tears cascaded down the side of her cheek.

"And there's also the one about Mirajane, who apparently heard the phone ringing while she was in the bath, she knew that Elfman was gonna be out drinking and Lisanna was at a friends house, so Mira decided to run down nude to answer the phone, At the time Fried was asked to go back to Elfman's house to pick up the beer box he had left on the table in the living room, and that's where Fried walked in on Mira who was nude, and running down the stairs,"

Your could obviously see that Mira and Fried were Embarrassed, because they were as red as ever, you couldn't describe what they looked like.

"Sh-She told me that s-she would n-never,"Mira was tearing up, then she suddenly started to cry, but in the distance you could hear a stampeding noise in the background.

**_-At the time with Lucy-_**

"That jerk, I can't believe he forgot, I mean after all I told them all" Lucy thought, "but maybe I shouldn't have said that, I just hope he didn't hear," suddenly she started to blush, but someone had interrupted her.

"Hello miss... would you.. like to.. buy something?" the old lady asked in a shaky voice.

"Um.. n-no thank you" Lucy replied with a smile.

"Oh, you see.. my sales.. aren't going.. too well.. and all.. I have.. is this.. potion" The old lady showed the pink potion to Lucy.

"Potion, huh?" Lucy answered, "somehow it reminds me of something.. hmm..."

"so.. what do you think?" the old lady asked once again.

"Since I have nothing else to do, I might as well get it" Lucy answered sweetly.

"Really?" The old lady look surprised.

"Really, so um.. how much?" Lucy questioned.

"20,000 jewels" The old lady answered.

"Wait, what.. you gotta be kidding me, right" Lucy shouted.

"No.. i'm not" The old lady replied.

"Well, its a little pricey, because 20,000 jewels, was the exact amount for Plue's celestial key" Lucy thought, but since she looked like she was struggling, Lucy gave in, "Here you go" Lucy handed the 20,000 jewels over to the old lady.

"Thank you.. thank you" The old lady said as she lit up like a five year old on Christmas day.

"No problem, anyway, what kind of potion is it?" Lucy asked with curiosity.

"It's a... love potion" Then the old lady disappeared.

"Huh, where did she.. go?" Lucy shouted as she looked for the old lady who suddenly disappeared, "I think I might go home" she suggested to herself, and that's when it came to her.

"I remember, It was Laxus's birthday, and he gave me a love potion, that jerk, once I find him, he's going to pay" Lucy angrily thought, as she stampeded back towards the guild.

**_So what do you guys and gals think, I mean it's pretty sucky, if I say so myself, anyway if you think you can help me improve, or if you just want to comment on my horrible story please review._**

**_P.S: My younger sister asked me to right this story, if you want proof you can even ask her yourself, well maybe you can't, and she doesn't have her own fan fiction account, but you can trust me, she did ask me to type up this story for you. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I shall warn you, Lucy uses some sex appeal, If Laxus is out of character its not my fault.**_

_**Chapter 2: Laxus's confession.**_

"I can't believe he made Mira cry, and he's not even sorry, that jerk" the guild mumbled, but suddenly there was a rumbling sound.

They felt that something was moving, pounding, the pounding got stronger, they knew it wasn't an earthquake and they stopped everything they were doing and just stayed still, concentrated, feeling the ground, well, except for Natsu, he fainted because of his motion sickness, and that's when everybody's eye's widen.

There stood the celestial maiden, huffed, puffed, right by the guild doors, they knew if that was her making all that noise, she was angry, pissed, and no one knew why, but suddenly they all looked at Natsu, no one spoke, no one dared to move, not even the famous Erza.

Lucy walked in, she slowed down at Natsu, but by their surprise she carried on walking, she kept walking now to Mira, Lucy suddenly stopped, "Who made Mira cry," No one dared to answer.

"I'm going to say this one more time, Who made Mira cry," And still no one dared to answer, they were shaking, they were scared, even Erza was shivering because they could feel the angry pressure of her aura.

Lucy then walked over to Levy, you could obviously see that she was crying and scared at the same time, who wouldn't be, to see a happy and cheerful person turn evil and scary, but Lucy under stood why she was scared but why, why was her best friend crying.

"That's it, who made Levy cry," Even though her voice was low and quiet, they could still hear the aggressiveness just waiting to come out, but you could see the restraint on Lucy's face, she didn't want to go all out at the guild, just at the one person who made this awkward atmosphere.

Suddenly Wendy spoke, "Lucy it.. it was... was.. you" Lucy's eyes widen in shock.

"B-But, I" Lucy spoke confused.

"We all told you our secrets, But you had to go and tell... Laxus" Wendy spoke once again.

"We.. we thought you.. were our friend, you didn't even.. tell us that.. you and Laxus.. were dating.." Mira said in between sobs.

Only two words continuously rang in her head, 'Laxus' and 'Dating', it's was irritating, seriously irritating, so annoying were you could see the fury in her eyes.

"I can't believe him, I was under his control when he put that, that.. l-love potion on me, that jerk" Lucy thought as she slowly walked to the second floor.

_**-Information about the love potion-**_

_The love potion only works for six hours, when applying there is temporary memory loss, but it gradually comes back, well, if you remember that is, but if you have a strong will of magic, you are able to see what is going on when your under the spell._

_The potion doesn't change your appearance or how you speak, it only slightly changes your personality, to a more caring, kind, lovable, sweet etc, etc, person that's really in love, also once used on a person, you can only use the potion for a month and a half, before it won't affect that person anymore._

_When Laxus used the Love potion it was mainly during the night, he continuously put the potion on Lucy just before the time was over, that way she would forget longer, but the only reason he used it during the night, was to keep it a secret, from the guild of course._

_**-End of information-**_

"He's so gonna pay, and pay big time" Lucy thought as she traveled up the stairs, even Master Makarov didn't dear to stop her.

Laxus was visible in Lucy's sight, but he just sat there, like nothing was going on, standing next to Lazy Laxus who looked bored, was Fried, he was sweating, you could see he was hesitating, he probably didn't know what to do, 1. to tell Laxus to run, then get electrocuted by his wrath, or 2. just stand there and act like Lucy isn't coming.

"I mean honestly, am I nothing but a ghost?" Lucy questioned herself.

"Laxus" Lucy said in a low tone, but he totally ignored her.

"Laxus!" Lucy's voice became louder, and that time he flinched.

"I know you can hear me, so answer me Laxus!" Lucy shouted at the top of her lungs, in which he finally answered.

"Gosh woman, I hear ya, geezze do you really have to shout" Laxus said in a tired tone.

"Don't gosh woman me, you know the only reason why i'm standing here!" She answered angrily.

"What, have you finally realized i'm the only man for you" Laxus said so care-free, in which only made half of the guild run up the stairs to see what was happening, including Master Makarov.

"WHAT!" Lucy shouted once again.

"Geezze, I told you before, do you have to yell so loudly!" yet he was the one yelling.

"OK" Lucy replied in a calm tone, "Since you won't admit to making my friend's cry, and that little incident on the night of your birthday, I'm never going to make the chocolate fudge cake you wanted this Saturday And that hit him, he couldn't resist her chocolate fudge cake, a week without it would be like living in hell.

"I.. I.. I.." Laxus whispered.

"You, what" Lucy asked in a serious tone.

(Sorry, but in the sentences below, there just their thoughts, ok)

"I have to admit, I can't even tame Laxus like that" Erza thought. " and what's this about an incident on the night of his birthday?" she thought curiously.

"Wow, Go Lucy, i've never seen you like this before, it's kind interesting" Gray thought with an amazed

"Hmm, I wonder what Lucy's cake taste like?" Natsu thought, while rubbing his stomach in a circular motion.

"If she touches him, oh, if she even lay one finger on him, I'm gonna kill her!" Evergreen thought with an angry expression on her face.

"hmm, should I stop her, she might hurt him, maybe not, I wonder what they did together." Master Makarov thought with a curious look.

"Maybe I was too harsh, maybe I was over thinking things, we don't even know if they like each other, i'm mean, look at Lucy shes really going at him like a little brother," Mira thought, but she looked guilty.

"Hmm, if she goes out with Laxus, i'll have Natsu all to myself!" Lisanna smirked evilly.

"I wonder who long this will last, maybe I should grab a beer," Cana thought as slowly walked down stairs to grab a barrel of alcohol.

"Teaching Laxus a lesson, is manly, Lucy's a real man!" Elfman thought, as he held his fist high, cheering Lucy on.

_**(end of all their thoughts)**_

"I.. I'm not going to admit anything, It wasn't my fault that they cried, all I said..." Laxus said.

"Was unnecessary information" Lucy said as annoyance marks formed on her forehead.

"And besides I don't even like your..." Laxus plus the guild members were shocked to see Lucy forcefully push Laxus onto the couch.

"H-h-hey, w-what are y-you d-doing?" Laxus hesitated to say.

"I just want you to admit that you made my friends cry" Lucy said quietly in his ear while her arm were wrapped around his neck and her legs were on top of his thighs, as she played with the back of his hair.

"H-hey, I.. I.. " Laxus couldn't really process what was happening.

"oh i'm so sorry, this was the only way I could think of, to make him admit that he made all of my friends cry, I'm sorry everyone, But he has to admit," Lucy thought still playing with the back of his hair, but mover closer.

Suddenly she felt his arm wrap around her, it was so unexpected her eye's widen in shock, "W-What a-are y-you d-doing?" Lucy mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I put a Love potion on you, on the night of my birthday, I know you knew I wasn't drunk that night, but I felt so jealous seeing you with.. _them_, when you were the only person that was actually willing to comfit me, I know you had extremely strong magic that flowed through you, so you would eventually remember.." Laxus said in a kind of sad tone.

"Well, I can't say that i'm strong, or have strong magic.." What shocked her and the whole guild the most was what he said next.

"I know, you won't forgive me, but I.. I.. I love you, Lucy.."Laxus said in a whispering tone, "I'll admit to anything, if you'll be with me," Laxus added a bit louder.

To Lucy, what was she supposed to say, I mean it wasn't her fault, the girls of the guild did a draw to see who was going to comfit Laxus on his birthday, till midnight.

Lucy can admit that she did become more closer to him, but she didn't like him in that way, sure he's hot-headed like Natsu, like to electrocute anyone that pissed him off, but somewhere in him, there was that big softy, like a big teddy bear wanting a hug.

"Get the hell away from Lucy!" Someone yelled at the back of the crowd.

"You got a lot of nerve to be interrupting me!" Laxus stated with a firm voice as he looked around for the person that yelled.

"Laxus you, you..." Suddenly Loke walked out.

"I what, Loke?" Laxus asked kind of curious.

"You can't love Lucy, she belongs to me and only me, you got that!" Loke shouted at the top of his lungs as he pulled Lucy off of Laxus.

"Since when do I belong to you!" Lucy argued still in Loke's grip.

"but Lucy.." Loke said sadly, as he tried to pull her into a hug.

But what they didn't know, was the guild members were watching, and Laxus was watching, but he looked well, a bit.. ? (well, i'll leave that a mystery, you just have to wait till next time.)

**_Sorry,But i tried to make it as interesting as possible, if you guys have any ideas for my story do be afraid to put it out there, and don't be afraid to give me some inspiration._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Merry Christmas everybody, I wish you all a wonderful year, and i hope that 2012, was Awesome for you._**

_**Chapter 3 :Is this Jealousy?**_

Loke and Lucy were still arguing, and everybody was still staring wide eyed at the situation, and the very amusing display Lucy had just shown them.

"Awe, come on Lucy, do you want me to say it a million times?" Loke tried to apologize for some reason.

"No, I want you to disappear" She yelled, "Just go back!"

"You don't have to be that harsh, do you" he pouted sadly, giving her the puppy dog eyes, or in his case the kitty cat eyes.

"I told you, I don't need you right now, so you can just shoo" Lucy folded her arms across her chest and turned away from him.

"Please, I didn't... Ahghrha" A scream of pain echoed through out the guild, the dust cleared, but without Loke's figure, everybody knew that he must have gone back to the celestial world, but who attacked him.

Everyone turned their attention back to Laxus, well, a very angry Laxus.

"What the hell was that for!" Lucy's voice growled.

"Huu.." And now Laxus was confused, first she wanted Loke to go away, and so he did it, he made him go away, but she was supposed to be happy, yet she was mad.

"I thought you..." He mumbled but was cut short.

"You thought what, that someone needed to make him disappear just because he was assuming that I was his " Lucy spat bitterly, "You know, just before, I thought you were different, I mean, I got to know you better, listen to your problems, you were even listening to mine which shocked me the most, but what you did to my trusted and Loyal friend, was.. " Lucy clenched her fists, as she lowered her head.

"was... it was..." He noticed her trembling body, her hands were clenched into a ball, even her voice was shaky, but what shocked him the most was what she said, those hurtful and bitter words that tore at his soul.

Her head raised to reveal tears cascading down her cheeks, "It's unforgivable, i'll never forgive you, never, I HATE YOU!" Lucy yelled and dashed out of the guild.

"Lucy!" Natsu, Erza, Gray and a couple of the other members called out for her, but was suddenly stopped by a giant hand.

"NO, leave her, that child needs to learn, that not everyone understand each others feeling like an open book" Master Makarov stated, in which everyone nodded.

_**-To Lucy-**_

Lucy ran and ran, passed the park, and her apartment, and making her way to the nearby hill, there was only one entrance to get there, and it was a secret, but back to the hill, it held an ancient oak tree, that stood firmly, looking over Magnolia for hundreds or maybe thousand of years.

Lucy loved the fragrance, the presence, it's wondrous life, Lucy loved this place, for some reason it reminded her about her mother.

The tree looked after the town, just how Lucy's mother would look after Lucy, the tree has the fragrance of love and joy, it's nature-y and stands firm and proud, it reminded Lucy of her mother, the tall, elegant and beautiful woman that stood firmly and watched over in care for her.

Lucy then sat against the tree, wondering why she ran away, why she cried when Loke suddenly disappeared, and why she yelled 'I HATE YOU' at '_him_', for some weird reason Lucy just wanted to cry, so she buried her face into her hands.

**_-At the time with Laxus-_**

Those hurtful and bitter words, rang in his mind, they were permanently burned, carved, stabbed, engraved in his mind, the memory of her beautiful face now full of sad and agonized tears, just by the sound of her voice made him despise himself.

"Shit" He cursed over and over again and again, "what am i supposed to do" he questioned himself, "I can't ask for help, the guild members were already mad at me for making some of the girls cry, and they were all mad me because Lucy.. cried" Laxus wanted to reverse time and make it were Lucy and him never talked, never shared secrets, He wished he had never put that love potion on her.

"Laxus?" A voice called.

Laxus's train of thought was interrupted by one of his trusted team members, bur Laxus didn't even bother to answer him though.

"Laxus, what are you going to do?" Fried asked.

"Just shut up you idiot" Laxus snapped angrily, in which Fried didn't even flinch, " I... I just have no idea, I just.. just made the... " Laxus then paused.

"You just made the only one you love, snap at you" Fried stated so carefree.

"Yeah, how would you understand, you don't even know how..."

"What, how you feel, of course I do, we men share the same feelings, love, jealousy, hurt, pain, we all share them, but your actions were unforgivable, you can't just strike..." Fried tried to explain but an angry Laxus had to interrupter him.

"JUST SHUT UP FRIED!" Laxus's voice boomed, "Stop acting like you know me, like you know how I feel, it's none of your business"

"Suit your self, but don't come to me for help, just remember that, your the one that pushed me away." Fried stated in a serious tone, then walked away.

"Who asked for his help, I-I-I don't need..." Laxus gritted his teeth, he did his need help, or someones help, but his anger and stubbornness couldn't accept it.

Laxus sighed heavily, he got up and silently left the guild, "She didn't even answer my confession" He smiled, but that soon faded, he then walked, without knowing where to go.

_**-The Next Day-**_

It was a miserable day, dark grey colored clouds painted the sky, and the wind was blowing and it was pouring out there, a Thunder storm had rolled in.

"Stupid Girl" Laxus grumbled, that was all he could think of, the pain he felt was un-describable those harsh words can never be removed, "It's her birthday tomorrow" He mumbled in a soft tone.

Laxus snapped out of his thoughts when he heard another rumbling sound, "L-Lucy?" His head question, but sadly it wasn't, it was just an angry Natsu.

"What do you want salamander?" Laxus asked with a bored expression.

"Why do you think i'm here!" He yelled.

This was just to familiar he pictured Lucy being there instead, well, he wanted to, but that sad face, and those hurtful words, those painful tears, he just couldn't, it made every part of his heart ache.

"Who knows" He answered barely in a whisper.

Natsu gritted his teeth in anger, and his fists where clenched tightly, "You piece of sh..." He was about to shout when someone interrupted him.

"NATSU!" The red haired Warrior roared, "would you care to explain why your yelling?" Natsu looked at her.

Natsu gritted his teeth once again, and then turned back towards Laxus, "Where is she!" He shouted loudly, causing some of the guild members to run up the stairs in curiosity.

"What the hell are you talking about?" His voice questioned.

"Don't talk like you know nothing, Where is Lucy!" His expression showed concern and worry, yet he screamed in anger.

"How would I know, I haven't seen her since yesterday" He answered back firmly, but his eyes showed much concern.

"Your..." Natsu never got to finish his sentence, because Laxus used his lighting to teleport somewhere else.

"Bastard!" Natsu screamed in frustration.

"What are you talking about, Flame brain" Gray asked.

"Shut your mouth, Popsicle face" Natsu backfired.

"What did you say, you piece of chark coal" Gray argued,

"Cut it out you two, we have other problems" Erza demanded.

"A-Aye sir" Both the ice alchemist and the fire dragon slayer danced while hugging each other to their hearts content.

"Now Natsu, what were you saying about Lucy?" Erza questioned with much curiosity.

"Well, you a see, Lucy didn't make me breakfast this morning, and she didn't cook dinner either" He answered, yet they all sweat dropped, but not Erza, she gave Natsu the _'Whack_' of his life.

"OW!" Natsu cried out as he held the bump on the left side of his head, while Gray snickered in the background, but he soon got one as well.

"Why did you have to hit me, Erza?" Gray cried as held held his lump on the right side of his head.

"Because 1) Natsu, you can not climb those stairs unless your an S-class mage, and 2) Gray, your just provoking him to start another fight, do you both understand" Erza clarified in a demandingly scary tone.

"A-Aye sir" They hugged one another, just waiting to be killed, until the Blue headed script mage came bursting into the guild doors.

"Wow, Shrimp, why are you so out of breath?" The iron dragon slayer asked, now patting her head, at that scene Mirajane squealed in delight and fainted in the process.

"B-Because... Lu-Lucy... she-she's... "Levy was so out of breath that she couldn't even talk properly.

"Levy calm your self, now child tell me what's wrong" The Master said in a reassuring tone.

The blue Script mage took even breaths and started to relax, "Lucy she's missing!" Levy said.

"WHAT!, Natsu, how come you didn't inform me of this!" Erza said in a death threatening tone, causing Natsu to cry out for his Life.

"I tried to Erza, but you..." He soon got another hard 'Whack'.

"That's unexceptable, something like this should be told to every person in the guild, not to just you!" Erza growled, "Now everyone, Go and find Lucy, or else!" Erza demanded with a killer glare.

Everyone let out a small 'meew' and dashed out of the guild to find their precious friend, their team mate, their family member, Lucy Heartfilia.

_**~Laxus's POV~**_

"Lucy's missing" Those two words rang continuously in my head, I couldn't shake the thought off, I had to find her, I need her, I want her, she's all I long for.

I searched everywhere, to her apartment, the library, all the restaurants, even all the small cafe's, I even searched the all the girls toilets, just in case she was sulking in one of them.

My last stop was the park she had to be there, it took me only a minute to get there, because of my amazing speed, I was just so fast, but that wasn't important right now, all i'm doing is looking for my Lucy, wait my Lucy? no, she's not even mine, so, she's just Lucy, well for now, I smirked.

It was no use, I'v searched the whole town, and she's nowhere to be found, I sighed and quiet heavily, I think she left town, why would she though, she's...

And that's when a thought crossed my mind, there's only one more placed to check, her secret hide out, that 'tree', I thought, it had to be the only place she'll go, the only place that reminded her of her mother.

I quickly go to the 'secret entrance and walked towards the tree, but that's when I heard singing and it sounds like it just started too, so i stopped to listen, still unsure of who was singing.

**_-Suicide by Rihanna-_**

_**Everywhere is still,**_  
_**everything is restless in my heart,**_  
_**I hate the way this feels,**_  
_**suddenly i'm scared to be apart,**_  
_**the days are dark when you're not around,**_  
_**the air is getting hard to breathe,**_  
_**I wish that you would just put me down,**_  
_**I wish that I could go to sleep.**_

_**loving you is suicide,**_  
_**I don't know should go or should I stay,**_  
_**i'm tryna to keep myself alive,**_  
_**knowing there's a chance it's all too late,**_  
_**but I heard you say you love me,**_  
_**that's the part I can't forget,**_  
_**and I wish that you come save me,**_  
_**cos i'm standing over the edge.**_

_**I should let you go,**_  
_**tell myself the things I need to hear,**_  
_**but my brain is why you're wrong,**_  
_**that's why i'm loving you when you're not here,**_  
_**feels like I drown in your every word,**_  
_**and every breath that's in between,**_  
_**somehow you got me where it really hurts,**_  
_**it's killing every part of me.**_

_**loving you is suicide,**_  
_**I don't know should go or should I stay,**_  
_**i'm tryna to keep myself alive,**_  
_**knowing there's a chance it's all too late,**_  
_**but I heard you say you love me,**_  
_**that's the part I can't forget,**_  
_**and I wish that you come save me,**_  
_**boy cos i'm standing over the edge.**_

_**loving you is suicide,**_  
_**and my world's about to break,**_  
_**and I... had as much as I can take,**_  
_**and love is a long way down.**_

_**loving you is suicide,**_  
_**and it's getting harder everyday,**_  
_**i'm tryna to keep myself alive,**_  
_**knowing there's a chance it's all too late,**_  
_**and i'm way past every moment,**_  
_**but i'm still determined to fight,**_  
_**and I know it's taking all my strength,**_  
_**to give emotions alive.**_

_**loving you is suicide.**_

It was definitely Lucy, her voice, it's the same sad voice, I walk closer towards the tree, and there she is, drenched to the skin by the rain, she turned towards me, with her face still full of hurtful tears and her eyes widen in shock.

**_I know, you guy's are all angry at me for not updating fast enough, I'm so sorry, please forgive me._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoa I finished, i still can't believe it, i'm so happy XD**

**Chapter 4: Unexpected surprises.**

_**~Normal POV~**_

"L-Lucy I.." Words were suddenly coming out from Laxus's mouth.

"What are you doing here Laxus?" Lucy spat coldly as she buried her face back into her knees.

_*Boom* the lighting had struck._

Honestly Laxus had nothing to say, well, he had a lot to say, like saying sorry to her, and to Loke, but the words seem to not come when he wanted them to. Laxus just stood in silence, still watching the drenched Lucy.

"What, are you missing your tongue?" Lucy muffled angrily, trying to not make eye contact.

"N-No it's.. that.. um.. "Laxus was finding it hard to say what he wanted to, and besides the fact that Lucy's white shirt was hugging her body tightly, thanks to the rain, he could see her bra and a lot of skin, Laxus was really finding it hard not to stare.

"What Laxus! if you can't say anything then just LEAVE!" Lucy screamed, obviously in anger and pain, yet she still avoided making eye contact.

But being Laxus, he couldn't just leave her there, drenched in the rain, still crying, and defenseless He just couldn't leave her, it would've been like leaving his life, leaving his whole world.

_*Crash* again the lighting had struck once again._

Laxus was using all his strength to reach Lucy, he literally couldn't handle all of her sadness, it was like every tear that fell, was like one more step to attempt suicide, every word she screamed, was like a killing sensation she sent personally to his soul.

He took off his coat that hardly got wet, and quickly wrapped it around Lucy, she looked up in complete and utter shock. Laxus quickly walked a few steps away, making sure she didn't see his pathetic blush.

_**~Lucy's POV~**_

"What Laxus! if you can't say anything then just LEAVE!" I screamed in anger, I didn't want him to see my tears, I didn't want his to see me all pathetic like this.

Laxus didn't say anything, and I couldn't hear him anymore, it was completely silent, so I thought that he left, I shivered I've been out here ever since yesterday, I haven't stopped crying, and I literally stink.

I felt something warm wrap around my body, I didn't know until I looked up, it was Laxus's famous coat, apparently nobody's seen him take it off, not even the master, but why... why was he wrapping it around me.

"You should cover yourself up and keep warm, you don't want to catch a cold" Laxus said softly, like he was trying to cheer me up, I looked down not really understanding what he meant, and that's when I noticed my wet shirt.

My eyes widen and I felt the heat rise to my face, I was so embarrassed, but I had to at least say thank you right, or else I would've frozen to death.

_*Crackle* another one had struck._

"I.. "  
"I.. "

We both said in unison, which shocked us both. He turned towards me while I accidentally looked at him, making deep eye contact, I know he was motioning for me to carry on, but I just turned away and stared at the grass.

It was obvious that this silent conversation wasn't going anywhere, so I decided to muster all the courage to thank him.

"Th-Thank you.."I said in a quiet voice, he heard it, I know he did, being a Dragon slayer an all, he turn back towards me like if a miracle had happened, "I mean.. for the coat.. th-that's all..." I continued.

I slightly turn to look at him, and noticed that his back was turned towards me, "What! was he even liste-"

"N-No problem" I heard him answer. After that it went back into another awkward silence.

"I'm sorry, Lu-Lucy" He said, which shocked me, the Great Laxus was apologizing to me. "I'm sorry for hurting you and... for that damn playboy" his voice sounded angry.

_*Boom* the lighting seemed angry._

"It's that.. he just got on my Nerv, they all do. When I see them crowd you, I just get.. I don't know, I just get angry!" My eye's were wide, as I watched Laxus dropped to his knees. His shoulders trembled with anger as he put both hands on his head, while the rain covered him.

My body started moving towards him, I didn't want to see him like that, I wanted to see him smirking and teasing me,like he always dose, it just didn't feel right watching him like that.

I realized that I stood just beside him, he was drenched to the skin.. because of me, he's feeling pain.. because of me. I crouch down to his level while I put the coat back on his back, the put my hand on his muscular shoulder, making him look at me.

"Lu-Lucy?" Laxus look at me, and surprisingly he had tears in his eyes, this couldn't be the Laxus I know, this is a totally different Laxus, this was a.. child looking for someone to love, someone to comfit him.

I smiled at him and brung my free hand up to his right cheek, and slowly brushed his tears away. "Laxus there's no-" My eye's widen. Laxus kissed me.

He cupped my cheek as he continued to kiss me, he used his free hand and wrapped it around my waist, while he made more movement with his mouth, I could feel his tongue seeking entrance into mine, I wanted to let him, but my body was practically frozen, he didn't stop, I definitely couldn't stop him now, because he made his way up my shirt. I felt a shiver crawl up my spin, as he pushed me down on the ground, making my back squish into the dirty surface of the earth.

"La-Laxus stop!" I begged, once he pulled away we panted like crazy.

*Roar* The lighting seem to be passing.

"La-Laxus I... ca-" I couldn't speak, because Laxus had once again kissed me, but this time it was more desperate, a more of a want, more aggressive. He probably took it as an entrance into my mouth, I could feel his tongue fighting mine, I fought to breath, while he lusted for more.

I close my eyes as he started to play with my left breast, I couldn't help but moan, I didn't expect this, I practically didn't want this, but a part of me longed for him, that part of me need him, wanted him.

He suddenly stopped and just laid there on my chest, he took his hand out of my clothing, and bought it to his side, "Lucy I.. didn't mean to do that.. it's just.. that I.. you.. and me.. " It looked like he was having a hard time saying what he wanted, but what was I supposed to say, I was having a hard time too.

I turned my head to the side. "Laxus do you.. Love me?" I asked, while bringing my arm up to my eyes.

I could feel Laxus looking at me, and then I felt another peck from his lips onto mine. "Of course I do Lucy.. I'll do anything for you" He said in a pleading tone.

I didn't remove my arm from my eyes, I didn't want him to notice me crying, "Then.. why? why did you have to make my friends cry, you hurt them, which means you hurt me, how can I forgive you" I couldn't hold it anymore, and I just started crying.

"Lucy.." Laxus's voice soften.

_**~Normal POV~**_

"You made.. *sniff* Mira cry than Levy *hic* and then you hurt *sniff* Loke, your such *hic* your such a jerk, a Big Jerk Laxus, baka.. baka.. baka!" The celestial Mage cried still covering her eyes with her arm, her shoulders shook while tears fall gracefully down the side of her cheeks.

Laxus finally smirked, "I'll be a 'jerk' anytime, anywhere, if it meant I could be with you, Lucy" Laxus whispered into the girls ear, making the girl's heart skip a beat.

"Lucy? what's wrong?" Laxus asked concerned, because she didn't speak.

"So you'll kill and murder more for me? you'll even die for me? You'll even sacrifice everything for me? you'll attempt suicide for me?" Her voice trembled in sadness and slight anger, which made Laxus sit up, Lucy eventually sat up as well.

"I'll do anything for you Lucy, but really? Murder and kill, maybe, if someone hurt you then sure, die? hmm let me think, probably not, because I'll rather live, I'll live for you.. Lucy" He turned to Lucy grabbing her shoulders firmly. "I'll sacrifice everything, even my heart, my soul, my world for you, but I won't attempt suicide" Laxus smirked, while she smiled.

This time Laxus wiped her tears, and pulled her in a tight but wet embrace. "Laxus.." Lucy said in barely a whisper.

"Yes Lucy?" Laxus smiled.

"I don't *Pant* feel so *Pant*... well" Lucy said, at fist Laxus didn't understand, he pulled out of the hug and looked at Lucy, her face was flustered, and her clothes were wet, her eyes watered.

He didn't understand, he bought his hand up to her forehead and his eyes widened. "Holy Shit Lucy, your burning up!" He yelled out in shock.

"L-Laxus *Pant* I feel.. *pant* sick" Lucy was swaying slightly from left to right, Laxus wrapped his coat around her, and picked her up princess style, or what others like to call it, bridal style.

As soon as Laxus had a firm grip on Lucy, he dashed towards the guild, He couldn't use his magic or else Lucy would've been fried, "Hang on Lucy, we'll get Wendy to heal you, just hang on ok" Laxus mumbled slightly while still running towards the guild.

"La-Laxus.."Her voice trailed before she closed her eyes. "Shit, Lucy! Stay with me ok! Lucy!" Laxus called angrily but still concerned.

Laxus and the now unconscious Lucy were just outside the guild doors, being Laxus with his hands full, he kicked the doors open, causing all the present members that were there to gasp in shock, why you ask.

It's because **1)** Laxus wasn't wearing his famous coat, and **2)** Lucy's unconscious in his arms wrapped in his coat.

"Laxus?" Master said with disbelieving eyes.

"Gramps.. she.." Laxus was about to say but was cut short.

"Take her to the infirmary immediately, I'll send someone to fetch Wendy, and Levy go and get Lucy some dry clothes, it seems she was out in the rain all night." At that Laxus ran up the stairs and into the infirmary. Levy ran to Lucy's apartment to grab a nice pair of clean and dry clothes, while Jet ran to get Wendy.

_**-5 Minutes had passed-**_

Laxus was waiting outside of the infirmary with Natsu, Gray and some of the other Male members that were concerned about Lucy's well-being. While all the Female members including Wendy and Levy were inside the infirmary, changing and healing Lucy.

"What did you do to Luce!" Natsu roared towards Laxus while lighting his right hand on fire.

"N-Nothing she.." Laxus was about to say, but Natsu had to charge at him, Laxus simply used a lighting bolt, Natsu was down and unconscious.

"So what happened Laxus?" Gray asked.

Laxus couldn't tell them that he kissed Lucy so he decided to tell half the truth, "I went out looking for Lucy, when I found her she have a fever, I came back here a bought her to the infirmary" Laxus explained.

"Well thanks for bringing her back, if you hadn't brung her back, Flame brain over their would've went on a rampage" Gray smirked, everybody nodded in agreement.

"You kinda... look different" Droy added.

"What?" Laxus said in a confused manner.

"I mean, because we've never seen you without your coat, where is it anyway?" Jet asked.

"Oh.. Lucy has it" He answered simply.

"WHAT? Why does Lucy have it?" Suddenly Freed came of nowhere, screaming about Laxus's coat.

Laxus raised an eyebrow, "sup.." Laxus greeted Freed while he turned his head to the side.

Everybody watched in amusement, they never thought that Freed would shun Laxus to the side, I mean, wasn't Laxus the meaning and purpose to Freed's life.

"Look.. I'm sorry for yelling at you back there, it's that.." Laxus paused when he saw Freed's expression change, it changed from serious to a teary eyed fan girl.

"Laxus-sama..." Freed called in pure happiness and practically jumped on Laxus, trying to give Laxus his embrace, being Laxus he tried to get away from clingy Freed, and at this little display, everybody laughed and giggled at the site, that was until all the girls exited the infirmary.

"H-How is she?" Laxus was the first to ask, and to everybody's amazement, Freed somehow managed to find a way to latch himself on Laxus's leg.

"Lucy-san's condition wasn't that bad, she only had a fever, she'll probably be up in the morning, she looked really tired" Wendy explained, making everybody sigh in relief.

"Ok, then let's party!" Natsu yelled somehow regaining consciousness.

"Wait, aren't you guys forgetting something?" Laxus asked, which made everybody give Laxus confused expressions.

"What are we forgetting exactly?" Erza asked.

"It's Lucy's birthday tomorrow" Laxus simply said which made everyone's expressions drop.

Then after about 20 seconds everybody was running around the guild like chickens without heads, even the master was to.

"OI!, shut your traps or else you'll wake Lucy!" Laxus roared angrily. "Since you all forgot, we'll all be setting up a surprise party for Lucy tonight seeing as her birthday's tomorrow."Laxus ordered, surprisingly everybody nodded including the master.

"Ok, Titania (Erza), Demon (Mira), Evergreen and Water girl (Juvia), you four go and prepare food and drinks for tomorrow." He ordered, and they did.

"Paint brush (Reedus) and Freed do a color scheme, do colors Lucy likes, Freed you're a calculating guy, you can find that out, and Paint brush(Reedus) is creative, you guys think of something" He ordered them and they did.

"Stripper (Gray) make a big sculpture or something, for Lucy" he then turn towards Cana, "Drunkie (Cana) and Bixlow, make a banner for Lucy, make it big!" everybody who Laxus gave an order to started to do their job.

Laxus sighed, "Bookie (Levy), Kid and that snobby cat (Wendy and Carla), Go to Lucy's apartment and get her some nice clothes for tomorrow" At that they dashed out of the guild.

"Hey Salamander (Natsu of course), you and Macao's kid (Romeo) go set up some fireworks" He demanded with a firm tone, Natsu shouted his famous and catchy line before him, Happy and Romeo dashed out of the guild also.

"Hey Metal head (Gajeel), you and demon boy (Elfman), go set up some music for tomorrow" At that Gajeel smirked and Elfman shouted how manly it was to play music. Gajeel, Elfman and of course Panther Lily walked out of the guild to go do something about the music.

"And the rest of you!, Start decorating the guild! NOW!" He demanded with force, Master Makarov smiled as he came slowly up the stairs.

"you seem.. quiet frustrated" Master said sitting on the railing.

"What? no I'm not" Laxus said walking away, "_this is all for you.. Lucy_" Laxus thought while smiling.

**_To be honest with you guys, I never expected to write this chapter like this, though I reckon it turned out alright, don't you think. well anyway, Schools starting next week so i'm sorry, but I have to focused on school work, I wont be on fan fiction that much, sorry to say._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sup-a-roo.. so what you guy's been up to? It's holidays so i'll try update faster then usual, so be on the look out. *smirk***_

* * *

**_All right's go to the awesome Hiro Mashima, and the story that Lucy tells goes to Bob Shirohata (creator of Hiiro no Kakera)_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Flashbacks.**

_**~Laxus's POV~**_

It's been exactly 5 hours and 40 minutes since Lucy's been asleep. The colour scheme is done. Freed found that Lucy likes light yet bright colors, so we decided to do a fluoro type party.

If I remember correctly, Mira's doing the placing, Erza's doing the desserts and ordering cake to come in at 6 tomorrow morning, Juvia's doing the drinks, Ever's making something called '_Fairy Feast_'.

Gray made a big sculpture in the middle of the guild, that idiot block the hall so we had to slow everything down and go around it. _That stupid ice mage!_ but I gotta say, he did a nice job on Lucy's rack.

Ok, Levy and Wendy came back with a blue and white dress, it think they call it a strapless satin cocktail dress? i'm not sure about woman's fashion sense or what they call it, but when i pictured Lucy in it... she looked...

L-Let's carry on. Everything was going good I guess. Well that besides the fireworks, That stupid salamander was told to go practice in the forest but he ended up blowing up the whole entire place, _idiot!_

"..us-sama"

Hmm... I think Gajeel and Elfman are doing the music ok, co'se i haven't heard from them since.

"..axus-sama"

Decorations are half done, all it needs is the banner and a bit more stringy things.

"Laxus-sama" I snapped out of my thoughts to look up at voice.

"Freed? what's wrong?" I asked.

"You were spacing out, I thought you were sick or something. You had me very worried." Freed declared rolling tears down his cheeks. I immediately got up and walked towards the doors.

"Laxus-sama! W-Where are you going!?" Freed obviously called after me. I picked up my pace until it felt like a was running a marathon, geeze why do I get stuck with the useless and weirdo's.

I used my lighting to teleport me to my house. I sighed as I plotted down on the couch. I took a deep breath then immediately paled.

"Shit! I FRICKEN STINK!" I dashed into the bathroom, turned on the shower, stripped and jumped in. I felt the warm water run down my body, I couldn't help but sigh in relaxation. Then I just happened to remember all those date's I had with Lucy.

**_-Flashback-_**

"Lucy babe, come'ere for a sec" I called from the kitchen.

"Yes, i'm coming" Lucy sung back, soon skipping happily into the kitchen.

I hid behind the door waiting for the perfect moment. _teasing her so priceless._

"Laxus? where'd you... " I grabbed her from behind, wrapping my arms around her waist which caused her to squeak cutely.

"Laxus, you really scared me" Lucy pouted adorably.

"I couldn't help myself, your just irresistible" I nuzzle my nose against her neck, she squeaked again as I inhaled her fragrance, sweet vanilla and strawberries.

_**-Flashback ends-**_

I sighed as I turned off the shower and wrapped the towel around my lower waist. After doing so I walked out of the bathroom.

I looked around the quiet room, remembering Lucy sitting on the couch telling me one of her favorite stories.

_**-Flashback-**_

"Do I have to?" Lucy blushed shyly.

"Awe please, your always hiding your book. You should at least tell me one story" I asked in a childish way.

"Fine, come over here then" Lucy blushed as I seated next to her.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Her face was beet red at my actions. just teasing her was amusing and entertaining. I won't give my toy to anyone.

"Come on, it's late and you have to go soon. Can't I just lie down in your lap for once?" I pouted, and her face was priceless.

"Fine" She grumbled, face beet red.

"Once upon a time... " I closed my eyes as I listened to the sweet sound of her voice. It was warm and comforting, nothing that I had ever experienced in my life. I loved it.

"There was a very beautiful Princess called the Rose Princess, She embraces a marvelous ability to heal any injury or illness. However, a greedy master who convert that ability.. kidnapped the princess." I peeked one eye on her as she took a breath.

"Before long, the entire country had heard of her ability and her eternal beauty which could cloud out.. even the light of the moon. With great numbers of men proposing marriage towards the princess, the master hid her in a place no one knew about. The master gave her everything she desired . except her freedom." Lucy paused to take another long deep breath. Time was running out too fast for tonight, the potion seemed to be wearing.

Though, Lucy continued. "As time passed, and a man appeared in front of the Rose Princess. Having jumped over many hedges that had encircled her. The mysterious man fell for her at first sight, even though he had said he had come to kill that Princess who was disturbing the country's peace. Taking the Princess.. the man fled as far as he could. All too soon, the Rose Princess lost her ability yet the man did not mind."

"What? is that it" I asked though she thought of it as the opposite.

"No it isn't you meanie!" She pouted causing me to chuckled slightly. "care to let me finish?" she added.

"Oh sorry" I apologized, and she blushed. "go ahead" Lucy took another long breath, soon continuing her story.

"The Princess soon gave birth to a lovely baby girl, but that little girl became sick. But... she knew she could fulfill one wish in exchange for her own life, The Rose Princess did not hesitate 'I will turn back into an ordinary rose... but for now and forever, my heart belongs to only you' She declared. So the rose grew thorns so that it would not be captured ever again." Lucy said sadly.

"So the rose's thorns are proof of the Rose Princess's love?" I asked curiously

"mmm...towards both the little girl and the man " Lucy hummed.

_**-Flashback end-**_

I heaved a sad sigh, missing all those moments with her. I don't know why I was so... I don't know, it was just a feeling that came from her, it's like all your worries just go away. So peaceful and serene.

I walked over to the dresser opposite my bed, I scavenge through the draws trying to find something sexy, yet mature. I definitely didn't want to wear a suit, it makes me look like a retarded penguin.

_**-Flashback-**_

"L-Laxus.." Lucy was blushing like a maniac. want to know why, it's because..

"Lucy, i'm tired.. can't you just let me sleep on you. it'll only be once please" I pleaded.

"but.."

"awe come on, Evergreen was complaining all day about personal hygiene. Freed was being a super cry baby, and not to mention Bickslow, he was pouncing around like an animal." I grumbled as I lay on the girls lap.

"Geeze, your such a bother sometimes" Lucy blushed continuing to read her book.

we sat in silence, and I continued to listen to her delicate breathing. It was soft and the perfume she was wearing was fruity, deliciously fruity. Not only that, the soft humming tune she was singing was heart-touching.

"Hey Lucy, wanna make out.." I simply asked.

**_-Flashback end-_**

I smirked as I remembered that time. Lucy freaked out so much that she literally threw me off of her and she tried to hide her self from me. That cute blush was adorable, i had to restraint myself from touching her... but gosh was she cute.

I put on a sleeveless white shirt, slipped on some black pants. I put on my usual boots not forgetting some clean, dry socks. Of course not forgetting the usual manly things.. _damn it Elfman's saying are going though my head._

_**-Flashback-**_

"Laxus" Lucy's cute voice called.

"Hang on, i'll be there in a sec" I called back from my bedroom. It was 7pm and I was taking Lucy to my friends restaurant, he owe's me. So in exchange, He offered the whole restaurant instead of giving his life. so I took the offer, it would've been better to spend a night with Lucy then see a man die.

"Laxus" Lucy now called impatiently, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hang on, I can't do this stupid tie" I answered coming out from the room. I was wearing a sleek black suit, and yes.. with polished black shoes. If you wanna know why I look like a penguin it's because I wanted to look good for Lucy.

Lucy muffled a giggle as she walked over towards me. I felt the heat raise in my cheeks as Lucy tiptoed to retie my stupid tie. "Geeze Laxus" She mumbled while straightening my suit. It felt right.. her being there... it just made me feel warmer.

"There, you look nice" She blushed then quickly headed for the front door. _nice? not handsome?_

Before she was able to leave, I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Her eyes went wide but she eventually gave up.

_**-Flashback end-**_

I walked out of my house feeling refreshed and headed straight for the town. I needed a present and fast. Time was ticking away faster then expected. I looked at my watch and apparently it was 3am. I had at least find Lucy a present.

**_-Flashback-_**

"Laxus!" Lucy called "Look at this" She pointed at the pearly necklace in the window. I had agree to take Lucy to a night shopping thing in Hargeon. Lucy practically begged me, and I couldn't say no to her gorgeous puppy eyes.

"Do you want it?" I asked, she simply shook her head. I raised a brow, questioning why she would show me and yet not want the pearly item. I immediately asked "Why not?"

"Because..." She blushed "I don't need any jewelry or riches.. I only need you" Saying that she quick reached up and gave me a peck on the cheek and started to walk to another window.

I stood in the same spot dazed a bit about what had just happened. I so didn't expect that. I quickly snap into the supposed direction she was going... but she wasn't there.

My eyebrows knitted in concern, and I went looking. "Lucy!" I called. I could her a slight muffled sound but I didn't know if it was the people around me or if it was her. "Lucy!" I called once again, then tried smelling her sent but it was to crowed. damnit...

"...xus..." I twirled my head to the left trying to pick up where that familiar sound was coming from. where is she?

"...axus..." I twirled around to the right. i could almost hear it.. but where "Where are you Lucy" I grumbled quietly, clenching my fist and grinding my teeth.

"LAXUS!" the plead was enough to make me go wild. I raced to where that begging sound was coming from. My eyes grew in anger at the sight. Lucy half dressed, No top, ripped skirt, cleavage showing and a knife against her throat. **_boom.._**

"Bastards!" I grumble inaudibly, I raised my left hand, not showing my angry expression. I didn't want Lucy to see this ugly side of me. I never want her to see it.

I threw my hand down and Lighting enveloped the three bastards around her. I was glad yet angry and disappointed at myself. How could I have let this happen. I'm such an idiot. "Lucy.." I slowly walked towards her trembling form.

"Laxus.."she voiced softly. I know what she's going to do next.. she's going to scream monster.. Freak, I can accept that, I'll accept it all.. Scream at me.. Scr-

"Laxus.. " The celestial mage jolted up and slammed herself into my chest. I was taken aback at the sudden movement. I place my hand on her trembling shoulder as she gripped her hands on my shirt, as if it was to save her from a beast unknown to the eye. My body moved and I dropped to my knees, her following.

"I w-was so *hic* s-scared.. L-Laxus.." She bawled. She pulled hard into me, but all it was doing was clenching my heart. It was my fault.. I let her get hurt.. I let her cry.. my fault._ i'm sorry.. i'm so sorry Lucy._

_**-Flashback end-**_

"Sir? i'm sorry, but were closed till 6am" The old lady said with an apologetic look.

I walked around to the next store, then to the next, then the next, next, next, next, next... Nothing, I was getting nothing... No stores open, not even one.

"Damnit!" I punched whatever was next to me.

I couldn't think, all I want is Lucy to be happy. I want her to smile at me, I want to feel her, see her, be with her, hold her, love her. I looked at my watch. 4:37am.._ shit no...not enough time.._

I raced to the guild hall as fast as I could. They better be finished. I slammed the guild doors open and I couldn't believe my eyes. The Decoration nicely hang from both the pillars, ceiling and railings. A couple of Ice sculptures out lining the inside of the guild. Tables dressed and smothered nicely with food, drinks, deserts.. everything. The colour scheme gorgeous. I just hope the fireworks and the music goes well.

"Laxus?" A familiar voice said in a shocked tone. I turned towards the bar and notice Mira cleaning a glass.

Before I could asked she cut in "You don't have to worry, We finished a couple of hours ago after you left. Everybody went home to get some rest. Natsu and Romeo have finished the fireworks, Gajeel and Elfman did the music and Erza ordered the cake to come in at exactly 6. We'll put it in the freezer so it wont take up the space. Oh, I almost forgot.. did you get Lucy a present?" Mira asked, My expression changed from dropped jaw to oh crap...

Mira giggled a walked towards me whispering something in my ear. I felt the heat rush to my face. What she was saying was kind of impossible for me to do.. I mean, I could but... "So~ That's all you have to do" I turned and walked to the second floor trying to ignore what Mira just said.

"Oh Laxus, before I forget.. Freed wanted me to tell you that he and Levy set up an invisible layer so Lucy wont see anything when she walks out of the infirmary." Mira called. I simply walked to my claimed seat and slouched down. I stared up to the ceiling thinking if Mira's idea for a present would actually work. _hmm~_

* * *

**_sooo~ watch cha think? I think it turned out.. ok I guess. If you guy's have any suggestions at all pwease tell me, really I wont update If i don't have any ideas.. because wirting chapters and stories is hard.. take it from me. It's experience.. hehe anyway please review :D_**


End file.
